


Kiss-Cams Are Evil, Probably

by fruiitsalad



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Absolute fluff, Enemies to Lovers, First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Quidditch, and vice versa, draco really likes harry, gay af, opposing seeker, or just kissers, sport team rivals, they don't even know what they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruiitsalad/pseuds/fruiitsalad
Summary: Loosely based off a prompt where an enchanted kiss-cam focuses on the couple with the most chemistry. Guess who the lucky two are?





	

“And look at Gryffindor! New brooms and all!” 

Harry always loved the sound of the crowd cheering. It filled him with pride, and of course there was that underlying factor. Sometimes he was certain his dad and mum were cheering for him. And although he hated to admit it, he felt as if the emotion he got after every win- that was his father smiling at him. Laughing with Harry’s mother, and he let himself bask in those daydreams. Let himself imagine they couldn’t make it today, but would be there tomorrow.  
“Glad to see Potter looking all starry eyed. Nervous for the match?” Those words would’ve sounded normal, almost polite from anyone else. Bit flirty if said from the right person, but the snide voice indicated otherwise. Then again- after what happened, Malfoy had every reason to act as he was. Maybe he was doing it to tease Harry?  
“Hello, Malfoy. Lovely to see you as well,” The dark haired male turned with a slight sigh, his happy thoughts interrupted by the blonde, “I would expect it, however. You being the opposing seeker and all.” Draco’s eyes narrowed the slightest bit. They’ve been at this for so long, however, it seemed like a game now. A facade to keep up- make sure everyone could see that they still didn’t get along. Even after... Potter, focus on your friends. The other boy knew exactly where Harry’s thoughts had roamed, his cheeks flushing pink. Draco didn’t ask for Harry’s attention much these days.  
-  
-flashback-  
_It was a full-blown argument, and for some reason it was affecting Draco more than it should._  
_“You’re constantly just being an asshole! You only care about yourself and the stupid, stupid line between mudbloods and purebloods. You only care about money, about race, about who has more power or not.” The rant continued on. Malfoy blocked out the rest of the speech, spiraling into himself. He found himself sitting down, slightly shocked that someone had actually lashed out, tried to put Draco Malfoy in his place. It was working._  
_It was a sudden burst of anger from Harry, and Draco couldn’t even pretend to be smug, or enjoy the reaction. He was hurt. The last time he had felt this way was because of his father- it hurt. It hurt so much, and he wanted to tell the boy how much it hurt. Honesty was the best policy? He didn't remember much on how to make friends. Didn't learn how to be good with this stuff- Draco Malfoy knew money. He knew pain, he knew loneliness, he knew fighting for everyone’s attention and never receiving it. He knew all the wrong things._

_“You’re wrong,” His voice was a quiet whisper, the blonde boy a small heap on the ground. “I care about other things too.”_

_I care about Ron- I care about the Weasleys. I yearn for the family that they possess. I care about Hermione- I’m jealous of her. She’s a mudblood and yet, things come so easily to her. I care about my father. I care about my reputation. I care about my friends, even if they don’t give me the happiness most friendships are supposed to.’ The Malfoy bit back these comments, afraid he would continue-_

_“I care too much. I care about you.” And there it was. The very thing he had been trying to repress, the small bit of longing. The only thing Draco had wanted was love, respect, friendship. And he’s learned the hard way that those things don’t just come on a silver platter._

_“I-” Harry Potter- is that the sound of your beliefs crashing down? Harry Potter had a flaw- he put labels on people. He never thought much about the ‘why’ behind someone's actions, and here was his so-called rival, explaining. He had something in common with Draco now. And took comfort in that information._

_“Please don’t continue,” Ever indignant, Draco Malfoy forced himself to stand. Willed himself to brush off his robes and give a slightly weak glare pointed towards the Potter. “I’ll see you at the match on Sunday, then?” Harry’s cheeks were a slight pink, his ears an even brighter red. Draco could not possibly have this kind of effect on him.  
“Wait, Draco,” He relished those moments. Hearing Harry speak his name, being acknowledged by Harry. “People care about you.”_

_Not the answer he wished for._

_“Are you one of them?”_

_There was a pause. Tan hands wrapped around pale wrists tentatively, the brunette guiding the Slytherin boy into a tight hug. Harry, too, knew loneliness. And he would never let another suffer from something so easily fixed._  
_“To be honest, I’ve never considered this a possibility. Us, as friends. You always seemed so hungry for power,” Draco stared at Harry, expression slackening. He pulled away from the hug, although the instant he did so he felt cold. “I didn’t mean that in a bad way! You seemed.. Lost.”_  
_The male wanted to argue with that statement, wanted to say he was super happy with his life. But it was incorrect. He was lonely. He was desperate for warm, desperate for something to unthaw the coldness he was used to. The blonde was ice, with his blonde hair and his pale skin and his terrible thoughts, and terrible habits. And Harry Potter was fire- his laugh, a noise imprinted in Draco’s mind; the way his hands moved a little as he spoke; this conversation. And fire burned, and melted down the walls of an ice fortress built many years ago._  
_“I wanted to be with you guys. You’re all so warm, so happy,” The ice king murmured, his hands pulling Harry towards him once more. “Something about it was just so.. Alluring?”_  
_Potter was red again. Red, just like his scarf. Draco stifled a laugh. One more try- but this time he wasn’t asking for Harry’s friendship, like all those years ago. It was like a thick fog had laid over them, slowing their movements and thoughts. They were on the same page now, and Malfoy wanted to take advantage of that. Discuss how he really felt towards Harry Potter._

_“Can I kiss you?”_

_Draco had to blink. Harry had stolen his line. What did the idiot think he was doing? Draco was supposed to say that, Draco was supposed to follow through on that perfect kiss he’s been practicing, and Harry freaking Potter said it first. Stupid Potter, getting everything. The burst of indignation was enough to restore the ice king’s castle._

_“What sort of question is that?” Draco is laughing, brushing it off, unsure how else to deal with this. Turning away from the other male. Retying his scarf around his neck, leaving the boy who lived, alone in that room._  
-

Green eyes scanned the crowd- Where are they? He continued to search for that tangle of brown hair, usually accompanied by bright red. They never miss a match.  
“Is everybody ready?” The announcer’s voice was loud, booming across the field. The audience’s response was even louder. Harry wanted to find his friends in the crowd, forget the sudden burst of emotions he felt when he saw Draco. Play, win, celebrate. Laugh at this years kiss-cam arrangement. It was never wrong (and Harry was just waiting for the day it focused on Ron and Hermione). Honestly, he just wanted-  
A small tap on his shoulder, and Harry whirled around to a certain blonde yet again.  
“Good luck, Potter. You’re going to need it.” Foolish, Harry was foolish for asking that question two days prior. Because whatever slight friendship they had was dissipated. And the wizard hated to admit it, but he missed the small, normal, chats with Draco. They weren't friends, but before the little stunt he pulled they were starting to slightly get along. Small moments alone, brief hand brushes, casual chats when no one else was looking. If anything, the whole rivalry act was just for the rest of the school.  
“Better save some of that luck for yourself, Malfoy.” He tried to copy Draco’s sneer, tried his hardest to be just as much as a jerk as Draco was being. But he couldn’t when every time he looked at the blonde he found himself wondering what it would be like to run his fingers through his hair. To kiss him, to hug him again, to-  
“Get in your positions, please.” The referee mumbled, opening the chest. Harry felt that familiar adrenaline- the Snitch. It was gold, reflecting the sun’s light easily. Whenever they opened that chest, Potter is certain he's meant to be a seeker. The Snitch called out to him, teasing, lilting, and Harry’s on his broomstick. He wraps his hands around the stick, devoting himself to this sport. No need for stupid Draco, or his friends not showing up, or the fact he wanted to kiss Draco Malfoy.  
“Almost time!” Harry was bouncing on his heels. He needed this distraction. 

“And they're off! Look at them go, that Bludger is thirsty for blood-” The announcers laugh echoes, “Gryffindor makes ten points! Look at that Chaser go, whoo!”  
“And then there's Harry Potter, going after that Golden Snitch! Draco Malfoy coming in the opposite direction- we have a competition here! Oliver Wood, best defense we’ve seen so far..” The voice droned on, and Harry wasn't listening to it. He's just now spotted the Snitch, hand reaching up to grab it. Almost- almost, almost, no bloody way. Draco’s grinning above him, and Harry knows Draco’s a hell of a lot closer to the Snitch than he is.  
“Oh, oh no! That bludger’s knocked Adrian Pucey off their broom!” There was a collective gasp. Nearly everyone knew what was next- in order to distract the audience from a bad accident, they'll turn on the kiss-cam. The idea came from Ron’s dad, stroke of genius, really. The Snitch! Harry turned his head back to look at a shocked Draco, both of them having absolutely no clue where the sphere went.  
“The couple with the most chemistry... Ooh!” The camera focused in on two from the audience, and Harry managed to grin at Hermione and Ron as he sped past. “C’mon, kiss, kiss!” There they were. Of course the camera found them. And then his two best friends were kissing, and he turned away, nose wrinkled. At least he had a job to distract him from... that.  
“Harry! Don't mind if we just..” Fred smacked away the bludger, smiling brightly. “Check the cam.” The words were said with a small wink, the smile bright as ever. George agreed, and suddenly all he heard was Draco’s slightly angry voice.  
“Potter! Was this your idea?!”  
“Oh,” The cam had slowed to focus on Harry’s shocked face, the fellow Seeker behind him. “Is this the-”

The crowd was silent. It was eerily so, and Harry had no idea what to do. Not even the obnoxious announcer was still speaking, and it was all rather confusing.  
“This is a new one!” Announcer’s nervous laugh. Everything felt slow, still again. And then Harry saw the Golden Snitch. No way would he let a kiss-cam keep Gryffindor from winning. Absolutely not. “Are they going to- Oh! Harry’s spotted the Golden Snitch!” He's off, flying as fast as he can after the small sphere. Draco is right beside him. 

“Beat it, Potter.”  
“Shut up, Malfoy.” 

-  
“Draco Malfoy’s done it! He's gotten the Snitch, earning Slytherin their first win of the year!” The crowd was cheering so loudly, and Harry felt as if he were going to collapse because of the disappointment weighing in on his chest.  
Malfoy’s turning red. Why? If Harry actually listened, he started to hear chanting. “Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss,” Oh bloody hell. Draco’s close now, that infuriating smirk on his lips. Even in Harry’s favorite distraction, Malfoy was still there. 

“May I kiss you?” 

He held the Snitch loosely in one hand- and all Harry could hear was the rush of blood to his face. He saw Draco’s smirk falter slightly, saw the messy blonde hair, watched the male hovering in the air. 

“What sort of question is that?”

Draco’s cheeks flushed a slight pink, taking in the sight of Harry with his stupid pretty eyes, and nice hair, and slightly crumpled robe. 

“An honest one.” 

Silence. Consideration. 

“Yeah. I mean, yeah, I’d like that. Like, I’d like to ki-”

Draco’s free hand suddenly grabbed a handful of Harry’s robe, and then they were kissing. Soft, slow, pretty things at first. 

Harry learned quickly that Draco was a bit rough with his kisses, and Draco learned Harry was very new to this. They learned Harry’s arms felt so right around Draco’s neck, learned that their lips fit together like puzzle pieces, learned their hands fit perfectly together. Learned what a screaming, delighted crowd sounded like before it got drowned out by the sound of their heartbeats beating together. 

And they learned together over the years. Isn’t that what love is?


End file.
